The Best Spartan List (Ever)
So: New Canon= 75 47 named *James-005 *Jai-006 *Li-008 *Naomi-010 *Kirk-018 *Serin-019 *Daisy-023 *Joshua-029 *Vinh-030 *Otto-031 *Sam-034 *Randall-037 *Isaac-039 *Douglas-042 *Will-043 *Anton-044 *Keiichi-047 *Kurt-051 *Jorge-052 *Margaret-053 *Linda-058 *Malcolm-059 *Maria-062 *Sheila-065 *Soren-066 *Solomon-069 *Cassandra-075 *Arthur-079 *SPARTAN-073 *Rene-081 *Fhajad-084 *Kelly-087 *Jerome-092 *Grace-093 *Musa-096 *Victor-101 *Ralph-103 *Fred-104 *Adrianna-111 *John-117 *Mike-120 *Joseph-122 *Oscar-129 *Alice-130 *Carris-137 *Cal-141 *Roma-143 28 open slots |-| Augmentation Split= Successful (/33 Known): * Discharged (6/12 Known): *Kirk-018 *Serin-019 *Soren-066 *Cassandra-075 *Rene-081 *Fhajad-084 *Musa-096 *Ralph-103 "Dead" (/30 Known): *Otto-031 (Resuscitated-Black) *Douglas-042 (Resuscitated-Red) *Margaret-053 ((Resuscitated-Black) *SPARTAN-073 *Jerome-092 (Resuscitated-Red) *Victor-101 (Resuscitated-Black) *Alice-130 (Resuscitated-Red) *Roma-143 (Resuscitated-Black) |-| Human Covenant War= At least X killed/missing during war: *1 unknown (Harvest) *Daisy-023 (Harvest) *Sam-034 (2525) *Randall-037 (2532) *Kurt-051 (2531) *Sheila-065 (2544) *Arthur-079 (2544) *Solomon-069 (2544) *Cal-141 (before '51) 1 WIA *Maria-062 Grey Team MIA *Jai-006 *Mike-120 *Adrianna-111 Need X replacements from dead to make 25 at Reach. Fall of Reach, page 240 "In the last decade of war, there have been only three Spartans KIA and one WIA" (paraphrased). Interesting it's only within that time frame. |-| Reach= 25 at Reach *Blue Team (3) **James-005 **Linda-058 **John-117 *Red Team **Dead on impact (4) ***Malcolm-059 *** *** *** **Alpha-Red (3) ***Fred-104 ***Joshua-029 ***Kelly-087 **Beta-Red (6) *** *** *** *** *** *** **Gamma-Red (3) ***Li-008 ***Anton-044 ***Grace-093 **Delta-Red (6) ***Will-043 ***Vinh-030 ***Isaac-039 *** *** *** Fanon Old Breakdown = Total Spartans: 75 Conscripted Named Canon Spartans: 47 *Expansions: **Daisy-023 (Ell) **Joshua-029 (Chak) **Vinh-030 (Sniper) **Isaac-039 (Sniper) **Kurt-051 (Sona) **Jorge-052 (Ell) **Maria-062 (Ell (Subtank has one too)) **Khalid-073 (Chak) **Joseph-122 (Actene) **Cal-141 (Ell) **LHF Gray Team/Ell's Adrianna? Fanon Spartans: 13/28 *The Old Guard **Riker-012 **Ajax-013 **Mike-028 **Mel-038 **Elise-070 **Jared-091 **Laszlo-108 **Leonid-144 *The New Guard **Marco-025 **Russell-041 **Doug-103 **Bailey-132 **Colin-142 |-| By Bad Ends = Augmentations *Crippled (8/12) **Kirk-018 **Soren-066 **Khalid-073 **Cassandra-075 **Rene-081 **Fhajad-084 **Musa-096 **Ralph-103 ** ** ** ** *Killed/Abducted (13/30) **Riker-012 **Serin-019 **Otto-031 **Margaret-053 **SPARTAN-073 (actually died unlike all these other liars what a hero) **Jared-091 **Victor-101 **Laszlo-108 **Joe-124 (died in augmentations, never revived, 10/10 best Spartan) **Oscar-129 (suicide earlier) **Roma-143 **Leonid-144 **Unknown - One more suicide post-augments (crf: Homecoming) *Succeeded (31/33) **James-005 **Jai-006 **Li-008 **Naomi-010 **Daisy-023/Unknown at Harvest **Joshua-029 **Vinh-030 **Samuel-034 **Randall-037 **Isaac-039 **Douglas-042 **Will-043 **Anton-044 **Keiichi-047 **Kurt-051 **Jorge-052 **Linda-058 **Malcolm-059 **Sheila-065 **Solomon-069 **Arthur-079 **Kelly-087 **Jerome-092 **Grace-093 **Fred-104 **Adriana-111 **John-117 **Mike-120 **Joseph-122 **Alice-130 **Cal-141 *Killed/MIA During War: 15 - ALL OF THESE WOULD NEED REPLACEMENTS WHO WERE REHABILITATED FUCK YOU **Jai-006 (Gray Team) **Daisy-023 **Samuel-034 **Randall-037 (actually MIA) **Douglas-042 (Red Team) **Kurt-051 (listed MIA) **Sheila-065 **Solomon-069 **Arthur-079 **Jerome-092 (Red Team) **Adrianna-111 (Gray Team) **Mike-120 (Gray Team) **Alice-130 (Red Team) **Cal-141 Reach (25 Participants) *Blue Team (3) **John-117 **James-005 (dead but possible for survival) **Linda-058 *Red Team Jump Deaths (AKA Red-Dead Jumpdemption) (4) **Malcolm-059 **Keiichi-047 ** ** *Red-Alpha (3) **Fred-104 **Joshua-029 (dead but possible for survival) **Kelly-087 **Red-Beta (6) ** ** ** ** ** ** *Red-Gamma (3) **Li-008 **Anton-044 **Grace-093 *Red-Delta (6) **Vinh-030 **Isaac-039 **Will-043 ** ** ** Possible Canon Reach Participants: *Naomi-010 |-| Numerical = *001 *002 *003 *004 *005 - James *006 - Jai *007 *008 - Li *009 *010 - Naomi *011 *012 - Riker (officially KIA) *013 - Ajax *014 *015 *016 *017 *018 - Kirk (officially WIA) *019 - Serin (officially KIA) *020 *021 *022 *023 - Daisy *024 *025 - Marco *026 *027 *028 *029 - Joshua *030 - Vihn *031 - Otto (officially KIA) *032 *033 *034 - Samuel *035 *036 *037 - Randall *038 *039 - Isaac *040 *041 - Russell *042 - Douglas *043 - Will *044 - Anton *045 *046 *047 - Keichii *048 *049 *050 *051 - Kurt *052 - Jorge *053 - Margaret (officially KIA) *054 *055 *056 *057 *058 - Linda *059 - Malcolm *060 *061 *062 - Maria (officially WIA) *063 *064 *065 - Sheila *066 - Soren (officially WIA) *067 *068 *069 - Solomon *070 *071 *072 *073 - Khalid *074 *075 - Cassandra (officially WIA) *076 *077 *078 *079 - Arthur *080 *081 - Rene (officially WIA) *082 *083 *084 - Fhajad (officially WIA) *085 *086 *087 - Kelly *088 *089 *090 *091 - Jared (officially KIA) *092 - Jerome *093 - Grace *094 *095 - Caleb (not conscripted) *096 - Musa (officially WIA) *097 *098 *099 *100 *101 - Victor (officially KIA) *102 - Doug *103 - Ralph *104 - Fred (officially WIA) *105 *106 *107 *108 - Laszlo (officially KIA) *109 *110 *111 - Adrianna *112 *113 *114 *115 *116 *117 - John *118 *119 *120 - Mike *121 *122 - Joseph *123 *124 *125 *126 *127 *128 *129 - Oscar *130 - Alice *131 *132 - Bailey *133 *134 *135 *136 *137 - Carris *138 *139 *140 *141 - Cal *142 - Colin *143 - Roma (officially KIA) *144 - Leonid (officially KIA) *145 *146 *147 *148 *149 *150 Teams Screw it, this is the real reason I ever messed with it in the first place. Forget who goes where and how many and what do, let's just figure out who's in what training team so we can keep our stories straight as far as collaboration. *Blue Team **John-117 **Sam-034 **Kelly-087 ** ** *Red Team **Jerome **Alice **Douglas ** ** *Green Team **Kurt ** ** ** ** Survivors A list of those active-duty who've survived past the Battle of Earth, both canon and the OCs/expansions we want to have after. *Blue Team **John-117 **Linda-058 **Kelly-087 **Fred-104 *Red Team (Reach) **Naomi-010 **Ajax-013 **Vinh-030 *Leonidans **Riker-012 **Jared-091 **Laszlo-108 **Leonid-144 *Other **Russel-041 **Doug-103 **Bailey-132 **Colin-142 *Washout/Retired **Serin-019 **Maria-062 **Cassandra-075 **Fhajad-084 **Musa-096 Irrelevant Those who weren't at Reach or no one was aware was alive at the time, thus their deaths wouldn't effect anyone's numbers much. *Black Team **Otto-031 **Margaret-053 **Victor-101 **Roma-143 *Red Team (Spirit of Fire) **Douglas-042 **Jerome-092 **Alice-130 *Gray Team **Jai-006 **Adrianna-111 **Mike-120 *Other **Jorge-052 **Soren-066